1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the advancement of multimedia, the importance of flat panel display (FPD) devices is increasing. Therefore, various FPD devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and organic light emitting display devices are being used practically. In such FPD devices, the organic light emitting display devices have a fast response time of 1 ms or less and low power consumption, and have no limitation in a viewing angle because the organic light emitting display devices self-emit light. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display devices are attracting much attention as next generation FPD devices.
A related art organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels that are respectively formed in a plurality of pixel areas defined by intersections between a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, and each of the pixels includes a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel. The related art organic light emitting display device combines red light, green light, and blue light emitted from the respective sub-pixels to realize a certain color in units of a pixel, thereby displaying an image.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating sub-pixels of a related art organic light emitting display device.
As seen in FIG. 1, the related art organic light emitting display device 10 includes a red sub-pixel 11, a blue sub-pixel 13, and a green sub-pixel 15.
According to the organic light emitting display device 10, in a sub-pixel which is the most used based on the frequency of use and an accumulated use time for each sub-pixel, a current density increases compared to the other sub-pixels, and thus, deterioration is rapidly made, thereby shortening the service life of a corresponding sub-pixel. As a result, a time for which the color coordinates of the organic light emitting display device 10 are changed is shortened, and thus, a color-coordinate life is shortened.
To overcome such limitations, a method has been proposed in which, by enlarging the size of a sub-pixel (for example, the blue sub-pixel 13) having the high frequency of use and an accumulated much use time compared to the other sub-pixels 11 and 15, the current density of the blue sub-pixel 13 is lowered, and thus, the service lives of the sub-pixels 11, 13 and 15 become equal, thereby extending the color-coordinate life of the organic light emitting display device 10.
However, as described above, when the size of a blue sub-pixel is enlarged in order for the service lives of sub-pixels to become similar, it is impossible to realize the peak luminance of a pure color of each of the other sub-pixels.